


life in pieces

by akabane514



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, Love Triangle, M/M, Sad, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: in a world where you and your soulmate would receive the same tattoo, what would happen if someone discovers two different tattoos on them?p.s. this does NOT end in a polyamory or polygamy relationship because to me, thats the laziest solution one can come up with. i'm not against a polyamory/polygamy relationship but it's just angst-er to have to choose between the two
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 18





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> everything will be from kuroo's point of view unless stated otherwise

People have always told me how lucky I am. 

I met my soulmate when I was in elementary school. 

I have never fully grasp this concept of "soulmate", until I met him.

Since young, I was told that we would have matching tattoos with our soulmate. It was said that the tattoo would be a combination of something the individuals are fond of. However, I was also told that not everyone is lucky enough to find their destined other half. Some people, tired of searching for that one person, even settled for another person with a completely different tattoo. 

My parents are a perfect example. My mum loves art and craft and, _I assume_ , that her destined soulmate loves guitar because her tattoo is of an origami guitar. On the contrary, my dad hates art and thinks it's a waste of time. So does his sould mate, apparently, since his tattoo is of a calculator with hands and legs jogging. _Does this mean that his destined soulmate likes jogging?_

I have never asked them about their tattoos because they have made it such a taboo topic and everytime I try to bring up anything related to their tattoos( _or in general_ ), they would just brush me off or change the topic. They are the least compatible people I have ever met. Even down to the little things, they are nothing alike. My mum likes to squeeze her toothpaste from the bottom while my dad likes to squeeze it near the opening. She likes to decorate our living area while he thinks that they're a waste of money. She likes to order takeaways while he prefers a homecooked meal. And it just so happens that he doesn't know how to and she never feels like cooking. It boils down to their personalities. They are both very hot headed and are prone to hurting each other unintentionally( _i think_ ) with the words that they dont mean to say.

My grandparents on the other hand, found each other when they were in their fourties and were pretty much in love ever since. They met in a train it was love at first sight. Until now, my grandpapa would pick flowers off the road for my grandma and she would hang them on their wall. Every morning she would help him squeeze toothpaste onto his toothbrush and lay it next to the sink and he would make his signature eggs for her. Even though they've been together for close to thirty years, they still make it a point to dress up and go on dates and even promised to never stop loving each other.

Of this two, of course I would prefer the second scenario. Which is why, I made up my mind. I would never settle for someone without the same tattoo with me. And every day, I have been counting down to my 12th birthday where I would receive my very own tattoo. An indication to nudge me in the right direction to show me who I should be with. 

_But what if I have two tattoos?_


	2. kenma kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet Kenma, my first love

I met Kenma when we were little.

"Kuroo, don't forget to bring the fruit basket over to the new neighbours!" Mum shouted from upstairs.

I nodded my head and took the fruit basket and rushed over to the next door.

I heard that there was a kid next door, maybe we could be friends. We could play volleyball.

After ringing the doorbell multiple times, I heard the door unlock.

_Creak...._

A small head popped out and I was immediately intrigued.

The door then opened wide open and I was greeted by a lady with a huge smile.

"Hello! You must be our neighbour! Nice to meet you, We are the Kozume family. This is Kenma. Kenma, say hi!"

The boy, Kenma( _guessing from context_ ), waved his hand slightly, and shyly.

"This is for you!" I lifted the basket so that his mother could take it.

"I hope to see you around."

I watched as Kenma slowly backed away without lifting his gaze off the floor.

And that is my earliest memory of Kenma. We were nine and ten.

Now?

I am just sitting on my sofa, watching a series random television series while my hand just reached out to Kenma's. 

I smiled as I felt him move my hand away. 

I lifted up my arm to give him space to nuzzle next to me. This is one of our favourite things to do together. 

He laid on my lap and then proceeded to place my palm on his head. 

He would never admit it but he loves head pats so much I think he might just give up video games for them. 

"Have you packed for training camp?" 

He shook his head. 

"Actually I can't wait to play with Karasuno." 

His sentence was followed by a complete silence. 

As if he could sense that I lifted an eyebrow, he continued. 

"I met one of the quirky weird duo. " 

He offed his tablet and sat up and looked into my eyes. 

"His name is Hinata Shoyo and I can't wait to play with him. He intrigues me. He is like an enemy boss for me to conquer. Wait til I level up, I might just be better than you."

I smiled while reaching out to ruffle his hair, "yeah, I heard that they are an eccentric pair. But you being better at volleyball than me? Sorry kiddo, you still have a long road ahead of ya."

My hands moved down to cup one of his cheek and he just closed his eyes and smiled. _I am one lucky guy._

Maybe, I just got too used to him.  
Maybe, right now, I just don't want anything to change.  
Or maybe, we were just two teenagers, desperately clinging on to the words of our elders, believing that just from a tattoo alone, we were meant to be. 

But I know for a fact that I, Kuroo Tetsuro, have fallen in love with Kozume all over again. 

"Maybe later we could pack for training camp together." He suggested before giving me a kiss on the cheek and going into the kitchen to get another drink. 

I couldn't help but smile while watching his tiny silhouette wonder around my kitchen. It's been so many years yet he still can't seem to remember where our water jug is placed. 

Behind closed doors, I dare say , with confidence, that Kenma is the more invested one. 

Not because I don't love him as much or anything, but he has more to lose.

Which is why, I don't have the heart to tell him that I have another tattoo. 

Besides, what are the odds that I'd actually meet them?


	3. the good & the bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW : MENTION OF SELF HARM

On the good days, things were really good. Kenma would be gaming and I'll be watching a volleyball match. Occasionally, he'll sit next to me, prompting me to pull him into a huge hug. 

Or maybe he would be frowning while finishing his meal while eyeing my pocket constantly, probably thinking of a million ways to snatch his gaming device back. While I would be laughing and reminding him that I am, indeed, much stronger than him. 

Or maybe he would be in the living room, cuddling with the blanket and pillows. With only one eye open, determined to defeat the enemy boss even though he has been up for the last 47 hours. 

On those days, everything feels okay. Everything feels calm, normal, relaxed. Peaceful even. 

But on the bad days? Don't even get me started. 

There were days where I couldn't even get Kenma to leave his bed. He would stare at the ceiling blankly, refusing to even look at me or even acknowledge my presence. 

He would subconsciously hurt himself. It's always the little actions and always behind my back, or so he think. 

We could be napping together and I would be awoken by his small movements. He would be scratching his palm very aggressively, in hopes of "feeling something", he says. Or it could be because his palm was "extremely itchy" that day. He would cook up a bunch of excuses and I could never quite understand him. 

I could never understand the constant scratching, the constant refusal to eat and the constant need to always have something loud playing in the background. 

_"You don't understand me."_

_"You don't get it."_

_"How would you know, you're not me."_

And that's the closest I have ever gotten Kenma to talk about what is happening to him. 

I have known and loved him for the past seven years but sometimes I feel like I don't know him. Does it make sense? 

No matter how desperately I hold him or how softly I spoke to him, begging him to tell me what was going on, he would always cut me off with a "don't worry about it, I'll be fine." 

On those days, he would chase me back into my house. I would always end up in my room, sitting in front of my mirror, staring at our tattoo. Tracing it mindlessly with my fingers. It was just below my collarbone. 

It is of a black cat with hazel eyes, playing video games. 

It is the most mesmerising thing I have ever seen. 

The day I got my tattoo, I couldn't stop showing it off. 

_"mum, look!"_

_"look dad, isnt it cool?"_

On the day I found out the little boy next door had the same tattoo, I have never been more thrilled. 

But one day, while trying out clothes in the mall, something caught my eye. 

I started rubbing it roughly, _is that dirt? No, dirt isn't red. OMG IS IT BLOOD?_

Upon closer inspection, I realise that it's another tattoo. _NO WAY_. I inched closer, turning my head so I could see my back in the mirror. 

There it was. A green dinosaur holding onto two test tubes, with blue liquid in one and yellow in the other. I smiled to myself as I realised that blue and yellow makes green. _I bet my soulmate is really smart._

Realizing what I had just thought, I quickly smacked my head and put on my shirt. _No that's cheating._ I shook my head so fast I thought my brain would drop out. _I can't do that to Kenma_. 

And so, our little boy has buried this memory so deep in his brain, he forgot why he hates summer. 

He forgot why he hates the beach. _I hate the sand, they make me feel yucky_

He forgot why he hates to take off his shirt in any situation. _I just don't want people staring._

He forgot why he hates swimming. _I already have volleyball, swimming is a hassle._

Lies after lies, he slowly forgot about the dinosaur that resides in his lower back. He forgot how the dinosaur had glasses and how it was smiling so brightly that Kuroo could feel his joy, despite the fact that he(Taishiro, the name I gave him but forgot) looks just like any other cartoon dinosaur. 

Besides, he has Kenma. Right?


End file.
